1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to writing data back to system memory within a data processing system.
2. Related Art
In a typical multiprocessor system, in which multiple processors are accessing a shared system memory, data is written to memory in a time-interleaved fashion. This may result in non-optimal performance. For example, in the case of a dual data rate (DDR) memory, each time data is written to a different page of a memory bank, additional page-opens and page-closes must be performed, decreasing overall system performance.